Adrian and Sami's first date
by DougieM
Summary: How Adrian Neville awkwardly asks out friend Sami Zayn for their first date.


Adrian and Sami's first date.

.

Pairing: Adrian Neville/Sami Zayn. (What is the shipping name for it? I really want to know.)

.

The majority of the NXT roster were currently in a break room in the Performance Centre eating lunch but only one person came to his mind when Adrian Neville felt a small prod in his side, just above his hip.

"Hi Sami." The Brit said turning slightly to look at his friend, the ginger Syrian-Canadian Sami Zayn who'd just slipped into the seat next to him.

Sami stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth and swallowed and asked "You ready?" Adrian must have looked blank because Sami then said "We get to practise moves in the ring this afternoon."

"Yeah, sure. If possible I'm heading straight for that high flying ring." Adrian replied, trying not to stare too deeply at Sami but failed, wanting to soak the ginger's face into his memory despite already knowing every inch better than he knew his own. He glanced down when Sami started talking again.

"You might have to fight Sin Cara and Kalisto for it." Sami told him.

"Well I have you to help me, might even the odds." Adrian said, picking at his food. Adrian sneaked another look at Sami, he noticed Sami was smiling too.

"Are you alright?" Sami asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, why is something wrong with you?" Adrian questioned, worried about what Sami could be thinking.

"No, but you keep staring." Sami replied, the Brit had forgotten how perceptive Sami could be sometimes.

"Sorry… I just…" Adrian trailed off, he looked down at his food and turned slightly red with embarrassment.

"Just what? Spit it out Adrian." Sami ordered, eating another forkful.

"Are you doing anything later? As in tonight." Adrian asked. He was shocked almost immediately at what he had just said.

"No plans. Why?"

"I was… I was just thinking if you're not busy we could do something… only if you wanted to of course." Adrian said, peeking at Sami who he noticed held his gaze.

"Okay." Sami agreed, "We'll do something, did you have something in mind?"

"Uhh…" Adrian hadn't actually thought of anything, he hadn't even thought he'd get this close to getting a date with Sami, if whatever just happened had been classed as asking Sami out on a date.

At that moment they got interrupted by Fergal Devitt, one of NXT's newest talents and already a friend of Sami. The Irishman pulled up a chair across from them and greeted them. "Adrian, why are you so red? Been working out too hard or something?"

"Probably fall into the category of 'or something'." Adrian whispered just loud enough for the other two to hear and avoided the gaze of either of the other men, if possible he turned an either brighter shade of red.

"We were just making some plans for later." Sami explained.

"What sort of plans?" Devitt asked, tucking into his own lunch.

"We hadn't decided yet." Sami told him.

"Wait…" Devitt looked from one to the other and back again, "Were you two making plans for a date? It's about time with all the eye-fucking you two do." Devitt proceeded to tell them the name and address of a restaurant he'd been to recently and told them they had to go there.

.

Several hours later.

"Is this a date?" Sami asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Would you like it to be?" Adrian replied, hoping his answer wouldn't be no.

"Yes." Sami said, awkwardly.

"Me too. I've been wanting to do this for a while." Adrian admitted nervously.

"I've wanted to do this since we met." Sami told the Brit, glancing down at a menu hoping to get rid of some of the discomfort but he didn't want to stop staring at how good Adrian looked in a shirt and tie.

Now that they'd got this far Adrian felt a bit braver than he had done earlier that day but still paused nervously between words. "When I met you, I wanted you, I wanted to be with you. Still do. I've been too scared to ask. I've never… I haven't … felt this way about anyone, except you, if that makes sense."

"Let's just take things slowly, ease into it." Sami said, feeling much the same way that Adrian did.

Both men picked up their menus, trying to slow the pace a bit more. At the same time they both wanted to know and were nervous to know what would happen next.


End file.
